


A Beautiful Summer is Calling

by noahfense



Series: a story in four seasons [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Tim Drake-centric, not edited we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfense/pseuds/noahfense
Summary: “Oh my god! You’re Robin!” Tim exclaims excitedly, a huge grin spreading across his face, he tries to hide the camera behind his back, “I’m a big big fan!”"Yea I am, and who the hell are you?” Jason asks, in all his Robin glory, Tim can’t see his eyes behind the mask but he’s sure he’s glaring.What trouble could Tim Drake possibly get into over summer break?
Relationships: Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: a story in four seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604245
Comments: 35
Kudos: 376





	1. june

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this story is from the song  
> "Seasons" by 6LACK ft. Khalid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **updated 07/31/2020**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh so i changed their ages cause i wanted them to be friends and about the same age so timmy is 14 when the story starts and jason is 15.

Timothy Drake’s summer started with a gala.

It’s the first night of summer and his parents had forced him to dress up and socialize with Gotham’s ‘finest’. He’s wearing a suit more expensive than half the clothes in his closet, drinking sparkling cider in Wayne Manor with a bunch of grown ass adults gossiping like it’s a private school and they just found out that Ashley Sinclair got caught doing lines of coke with the gym teacher. All (two) of his friends were off doing nefarious things that his parents would completely disapprove of; like playing video games and drinking soda straight out of the can. It’s not hard to gain Jack and Janet Drake’s disapproval, Tim knows from plenty of experience. 

Ben and Ives are probably in an intense game of Mario Kart, and here Tim is; stuck listening to Bethany (insert high society Gotham member last name here) talk about her family plans to go somewhere elusive sounding for vacation.

“Daddy was thinking Punta Cana, like what are we, poor?” She punctuates the question with a laugh, like it’ll somehow make what she said funny. 

It just comes out stale and bitter, the laugh sounding as fake as the necklace his English teacher Mrs. Brewster wears. Maybe if he’d bought her a real one for teachers appreciation day she might not have tried to fail him for falling asleep in class all the time. Tim thought the candle he’d gotten her instead smelled nice enough. 

“So, Timothy,” Bethany ’I prefer Beth’, starts again with a fierce smile, she looks annoyed he didn’t laugh at her joke, and she’s got a thin layer of lipstick staining her teeth. Perfectly applied, of course, she may only be fifteen but she’s been a pageant girl since birth like every other girl at Bristol Prep. “Where is your family going over the summer?”

“We are going to…” His words trail off as he looks to his right where a drink tray is sitting, truth be told his parents were flying off to wherever they pleased for ‘business’ and Tim would be spending his summer on Gotham City rooftops chasing danger, not that he could say that. 

He watches Mr. Valentine down his nth glass of Brignac and wonders how he hasn’t pissed himself yet, “The bathroom.”

Bethany Schultz (Schueler?), scrunches up her nose, (her mom’s nose, _pre-surgery_.), the disgust rolls off her tongue smoothly when she speaks, “…You’re going to the bathroom?”

“No, sorry. I was saying I have to go to the bathroom. Will you excuse me?” He says apologetically with a spot-on impersonation of Janet Drake’s infamous business smile, his blue eyes sparking with nothing but professional kindness. He’s halfway across the room before she could even get a response out.

Tim’s been to enough Wayne gala’s to know where the guest bathrooms are located and he’s not actually headed towards them. He just needed a viable excuse to get away from Bethany …Shaffer? He could at least find a corner somewhere to hide in. Maybe even discreetly pop in some headphones and watch some bad reality tv show. Imagine a reality show about Batman, Tim would watch that.

Beautiful panned takes of Gotham’s skylight and Batman shadow lurking just out of frame. He’s laughing to himself when scenes start playing in his head, fast paced brutal fights interrupted with input from the bad guys in reality tv style confession booths. “ _This is when Robin punched me in the ribs. That sh*t hurt for f**kin’ weeks._ ” It would be a literal garbage fire of a disaster and he could already see Robin’s messy curls and mischievous grin as he recounts the story from his perspective- wait.

Wait, no he can literally see Robin’s messy curls and grin. Jason Todd-Wayne stood in front of him, with a raised brow and a wide grin. His hair looked just as messy as Robin’s, probably from his habit of running his hands through his hair at any given point. 

“You good bro?” He asks the words twinged with humor, like he knows something that you don’t, like there’s a joke you missed and suddenly Tim understands why all the girls at school talk about how cute he is. That ‘they’d totally risk it if their parents wouldn’t kill them for not dating someone from old money’, just because he was adopted doesn’t actually make him a Wayne. Which, yea, it literally does make him a Wayne. Tim’s never claimed to understand the high society Gotham teenage girls' mind. 

Tim didn’t know what to say, of course he wasn’t ‘good’. Robin was standing right in front of him, talking to him, like he’s an actual person and not literally _the_ Robin. Well yea, he’s Robin II, and Dick Grayson is pretty awesome, but Jason is _his_ Robin. And Tim is supposed to be ‘good’. Oh god Tim, it’s been too long you need to speak.

“Yea, I’m fine. Sorry, did you say something?” ‘Sorry’, wow Tim could you be less of a dweeb. He’s staring at you like you should say something, quick say something else before you make a bigger fool of yourself than you already have. “Uh, I’m Tim.”

“I know, you were in my chem class in second tri, nice to know the whole…” Robin, no Tim mentally corrects himself, Jason, says, his hands moving as he speaks like he’s physically trying to sort through his mind for the word he’s looking for, “spacing out thing isn’t a school exclusive thing.”

“I wasn’t spacing out,” He defends himself, trying to come up with a better excuse than I was exhausted I stayed out all night stalking you and your father, by the way I know you're Robin, so what’s up man, it’s good to finally personally meet you, “I was…”

The other lets out a laugh that rolls through one of Tim’s ears and out the other, it’s the first genuine laugh he’s heard all night. It’s amazing how much the upper crust will fake a laugh. His mind briefly supplies him with Ives and Ben practicing their ‘rich white lady laughs’ at one of their sleepovers. 

“Spacing out. Also, 8 o’clock.” He pointedly looks to the left behind him, and if it wasn’t for the cue Tim would’ve completely misunderstood what he was saying. He looks behind himself and there’s Bethany slowly making her way through person to person to where he and Jason were standing.

Great, just what he needs another half an hour of her pretending to flirt with him, even though he knows for a fact she doesn’t like him, it’s just boredom. If Tim was any other rich kid he’d go right along with it to satiate his boredom, but he had his own hobbies, and relationships shouldn’t ever be built off of boredom. Speaking of why relationships shouldn’t be built off of boredom-. 

“Oh thank god, It looks like my parents are ready to head out, It was nice meeting you R-Jason.” He walks away before Jason could catch the slip-up, at least he hopes he didn’t catch it. He’s getting pretty good at this whole disappearing thing, maybe he could be a bat himself.

* * *

  
  


Weeks later, well after that conversation with Jason Todd stops playing over in his head and he’s concocted hundreds of different ways the conversation plays out. Mostly one’s where he somehow ends up friends with the other and it leads to him becoming Robin’s personal man in the chair. Right, off topic, it’s the middle of June and Tim finds himself on top of a building in downtown Gotham. 

He lifts the camera to his face, squinting into the viewfinder where Batman was mid flight. He exhales slowly as he squeezes the shutter release. He snaps a couple more shots before Batman disappears in the shadows again like he wasn’t ever there in the first place. 

Tim finally inhales again as he brings the camera away from his face, he takes a second to look back on the photos he’d taken so far tonight. The fight between Batman, Robin and a group of small time thugs had produced a beautiful display of shots. A moment in time captured for no one else but him. He smiles to himself at his favorite shot of the night, Robin giving Batman a cheeky smile after quipping a dumb joke and there’s a ghost of a smile on Batman’s face. (Or as close as Batman would let himself get in the batsuit.) 

“Hey make sure you email me that one.” A voice says just next to his ear and Tim’s pretty sure his heart stops beating. He lets out a startled squeak, sounding very much like a wounded animal and turns to face the person. Oh-

“Oh my god! You’re Robin!” Tim exclaims excitedly, a huge grin spreading across his face, he tries to hide the camera behind his back for whatever good that would do, Robin already saw the photo, “I’m a big big fan!”

He could totally play this to his advantage, just a little pretending and -

“Yea I am and who the hell are you kid?” Jason, no now it’s Robin, asks, in all his Robin glory, Tim can’t see his eyes behind the white lenses in his mask but he’s sure he’s glaring.

”Well I was just walking by whe-“ He gets cut off when Robin grabs him by the front of his hoodie.

“Cut the crap kid, you’re on top of a building right now, you weren’t just ‘walking by’” Robin makes air-quotes with his fingers with his free hand, the other still holding Tim close, “Besides, I’ve seen you taking pictures for weeks. B was convinced you were just a figment of my imagination.”

"So I can explain-"

* * *

  
  


It’s the last day in June, and Tim’s laying in the grass reading through the required summer reading for his AP Lit class, why the teacher sent out the reading list so early in the summer was beyond him. He’s been out here since his parent’s left 3 hours ago, some ‘business’ trip somewhere and they’d be back for his birthday, but he was already mentally preparing for the birthday call “Sorry Timmy, we just don’t have the time to make it back but we’ll make it up to you promise.” his dad would say and his mother would give him a brief happy birthday and that’d be the end of it. 

Not that he’d ever admit it, but sometimes the house was just too quiet. When he was younger he’d lay as close to the stone fence separating the Wayne's yard from the Drakes as he could and listen to the sound of Dick and Bruce running around playing with Ace. He’d listen to their laughter and sometimes he’d laugh along and pretend that he was on the other side of the fence playing with them. He’d squeeze his stuffed bear Robin tight in his arms at night and pretend that he had an older brother that smiled like Bruce Wayne (not the fake one his mom usually had) and laughed like Dick Grayson. He’d spend the morning daydreaming about the little sister that he never got to meet that would call him “Tee” and follow him everywhere. But at the end of the day, he’d still end up alone. And it was just too quiet.

So more times than not Tim would end up in his yard in some place just to not to feel as alone. He’s 50 pages into Great Expectations when a noise comes from over near the fence. A soft grunt and all of a sudden there’s a soccer ball slamming into his face. 

“Oh shit!” A voice calls from the other side of the wall, and Tim’s too disoriented to do much more than press his hands into his throbbing face. 

He’s vaguely aware of the sound of something thudding to the ground on this side of the fence but he’s too distracted to look anything into it. And all of a sudden- “Oh shit, damn I didn’t think anyone would be out here. My bad.” 

Tim finally brings his hands away from his face to see Jason Todd standing in front of him looking slightly apologetic. “I didn’t know we were neighbors Tim, actually I didn’t even know we had neighbors.” Jason says, and then noticing his soccer ball sitting five feet away from where it collided with Tim’s face leans over to grab it he stops for a second seeing the book in front of Tim. 

“Ah, Dickenson, nice. I’m more of a Shakespeare fan myself.” Jason says with a crooked grin, and then starts reciting lines from memory in a dramatic fashion. 

It’s the first time he’s seen Jason since the night he bumped into Robin and he’d hit him in the face with a soccer ball and immediately started quoting Shakespeare at him, what universe is he living in? This is a complete 180 from how he was treating Tim on the rooftop the other night. 

_“Well, I’m waiting for an explanation.”_

_“Right,” Tim says, “So yea, I have been taking pictures. But like it’s just because I want to be a photographer when I grow up and I watched this show once that said y’know take photos of things that inspire you. And well I guess Batman and Robin is just that thing for me. I’ve never shown anyone any photos, it's just for me I promise!”_

_Tim would’ve carried on rambling but Robin cuts him off, “Alright fine, whatever. But no more pictures. You could get seriously hurt, kid.”_

_Tim couldn’t help but feel annoyed with Robin calling him kid, he was only 1 year older than him and for some reason he felt like Jason knew that too. He was probably just pretending to be older than he actually was._

_“You’re lucky it was me that saw you and not B. Cause he wouldn’t have just let you go with a slap on the wrist. He probably would’ve destroyed your memory card.” Robin says matter of factly, and Tim wasn’t gonna point out that he had several others at home full of photos of the two from over the last year and a half._

_“Right, thank you, Robin. I promise I’ll go home and I won’t come back out to take photos again.” Tim says, not meaning a single word he was saying. And for some reason he could tell that Robin knew that too._

_“If I see you again, I’m kicking your ass stalker. And you better not be doing anything creepy with those pict-.”_

“Helloooo?” Jason, the one in front of him cuts off the one in his mind, he’s holding his soccer ball to his chest and giving Tim a pointed look, “Is anyone home? You’re spacing out again Tim. I didn’t get you too bad did I? Bruce will definitely be pissed if I gave the neighbor kid a concussion.” 

“I don’t have a concussion.” Tim finally says, pushing himself up so he’s no longer laying down, and looking Jason directly in the face, “Sorry for being thrown off, I wasn’t expecting to get hit in the face with a soccer ball.” 

“Sorry again.” 

“You didn’t say sorry in the first place.” Tim protests and then pushes himself to his feet, not liking the power imbalance. Not that it would help, he’s literally talking to _Robin._

“Yea, well now I did.” Jason says with a cheeky grin, that’s absolutely too much teeth.

He stops to think a second before he finally says, “Hey Alfie’s making dinner and Bruce is doing boring meeting stuff, you want to come over play a few rounds? I promise not to kick your ass too bad.” 

  
Tim hesitantly agrees after more goading and as they make their way to the Wayne's yard and Tim was at least 70 percent sure Jason had most definitely kicked the ball on this side of the wall on purpose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an actual text I sent my friend while writing this: [tim] may be my whole angel babey,, but he still has flaws. can you believe he is from jersey so I just actually wrote the word “soda”. 
> 
> this first chapter is actually really short cause i originally planned on making this a one shot but then decided to make a multi-chaptered fic to make the sections easier to read ergo more fluid i guess???? 
> 
> as soon as I make friends who also write fanfics it’s over for all y’all, I just want to do fic exchanges!! and write gifts for my friends goodbye. 
> 
> uhhh as always here’s some links to my social media where I am funny sometimes.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kagekoromi) | [tumblr](https://wlwallywest.tumblr.com/) | [tiktok](https://vm.tiktok.com/XqGcgn/)
> 
> and in 2020 we recommending fics with our fics so here is what I’m [currently reading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117774/chapters/52789942),, I’ve felt so many emotions while reading this.


	2. july

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello sorry this took so long to get here!  
> my laptop broke and i lost 80 % of all of my writing so I've had to like rewrite so much shit and i just wasn't pleased about it but here I am back at it so yea.
> 
> also i'm sorry the absolute disaster that is how fucking often i shift tenses in this fic, it's been so long since i've written and it shows. I think after i get back into the swing of things this fic might get a rewrite a few months later.

“ _Oh no, Robin, this is definitely just a massive coincidence and I promise I won’t come out again”_ A mocking voice sounds from behind him and a unrestrained grin makes its way across his face. 

Tim, once again, is on a rooftop of an old building in downtown Gotham. It’s the beginning of July and he’s spent most of his summer nights out here. The remnants of the day's heat wave still hang in the night's air making his clothes stick to his skin. The temptation of staying home, in the cooled air conditioning has almost broken him these last few nights as the heat rises over the hundred degree mark. But meeting up with Robin kept beating it out. If Batman and Robin can go out in those probably insanely hot suits every night and fight in this weather, Tim can take pictures for a few hours. 

Besides, if he didn’t go out every night, he’d never get to talk to Robin. Not as Jason Todd, who for some reason has 'also' taken an interest in Tim, in and out of costume, but as Robin. Since the first night Robin had confronted Tim he’d taken up talking to ‘his personal stalker’. It mostly started with more empty threats of telling Batman, but Tim’s guessing his need for friends in Gotham and the job description of ‘disobeying batman’ that came with the Robin gig outweighed the need to tell Bruce about their stalker. 

So at least one night a week had Tim and Robin having conversations. The ‘Go home, kid.’s turned into less chastising to more ‘Did you get a picture of that? Cause it was pretty fuckin cool I’m not gonna lie.’ until now where Robin only threatens Tim for the first few seconds of their interactions where the rest is spent geeking out about whatever they deem to talk about today. 

“Hi Robin!” Tim says, a cheeky grin still in place as he turns to Robin, who looks just as sweaty as Tim feels. 

“Kid.” Robin nods back, he knows his name, Tim hastold him his name, on multiple occasions. He assumes the whole calling him kid thing is just Jason’s attempt to pretend that he’s older than he actually is. Because even if he didn’t know that Jason was Robin there’s no way he’d make the connection that Robin and Jason Todd had both coincidentally started showing interest in him at the exact same time. Jason couldn’t possibly be Robin because Robin calls Tim kid, so he’s definitely older than Jason and Tim. _What a completely massive series of coincidences._

“So where does Batman think you are tonight?” He’s started to ask every time. It makes him feel much cooler knowing that Batman has no clue about these secret meetings. Knowing things that Batman doesn’t know automatically makes you, like, 20% cooler. It’s a scientific fact, there’s gotta be like a study done somewhere by someone. (Tim Drake would learn years later that someone has done the math.) 

Robin drops the ‘I’m pretending to be cooler than I actually am’ act, which Tim is honestly affronted by the attempt anyways. He doesn’t have to try to be cooler, he’s already as cool as you could possibly get, he’s _Robin_. 

“We ran into Catwoman.” He says it like that’s explanation enough on it’s own, and, Tim shudders, it honestly is. He’d only seen Batman and Catwoman making out on a rooftop only once and it was definitely one time too much. “He told me to go ahead back to the cave while he ‘arrested’ her.” His nose crinkles and his upper lip pulls up as he silently mouths the word ‘ _Gross_ ’.

“What did you think was gonna happen?” Tim jokes, “They’re two of Gotham’s most loud and proud furries. They were bound to get together.” 

“Did you just call Batman a furry?” Jason-Robin asks, and Tim tries to hold in the laugh at the pure look of shock (horror?) on his face. 

“Are you gonna tell me I’m wrong?” 

“Well, no.” 

  
  


Three nights later finds Tim on another rooftop, in a different part of town with Robin yet again. Tim’s showing him the photos he’d taken that night. He’s starting to suspect that Robin is a little bit of a narcissist.

“Wow, Catwoman must really enjoy being arrested if she lets Batman arrest her so often.” Tim says offhandedly the image of perfectly practiced innocence, Robin stares at him blankly, if he could see his eyes behind the white lenses Tim’s sure he’d see him blinking idly. Tim could metaphorically see the gears grinding in his head trying to decipher if he was actually as clueless as he was pretending to be or if this was some elite form of Tim’s humor. 

Tim can’t hold it in any longer and lets the laughter that’s been bubbling inside of him out. That’s all it takes for Robin to ultimately decide that he was simply just fucking with him, and shoves Tim softly. “Kid I will literally push you off the roof if you don’t shut your fucking mouth.” 

A few days later finds Tim sitting on the pavement in front of a 24 hour ice cream shop in the nicer part of Gotham with Robin sitting next to him. 

“Who would you rather be for a day, Superman or Wonder Woman?” Tim asks in between spoonfuls of Superman ice cream, the red blue and yellow concoction starting to drip everywhere. 

“Wonder Woman. Who would you rather be, Green Lantern or the Flash?” Robin responds while taking bites of his own double chocolate fudge ice cream. 

“Dude, Green Lantern. Like I can’t even begin to imagine spending my entire life living in super speed. Like every time anyone talks to you it would feel like they were speaking in slow motion and every single second of the day would drag on, it would truly be painful.” He explains, having put way more thought into this very thought multiple times before. 

“Huh.” Robin says, his lips pursing and he tilts his head to the side. He clearly hadn’t thought about that as much as his compainion. He probably hadn’t actually thought of that at all. 

They sit in silence for a few moments thinking about all the trials and tribulations that speedsters probably had to go through before Tim finally spoke up again. 

“Would you rather be Aquaman or Martian Manhunter?”

  
  
  


Tim didn’t know when it happened but somewhere along the way, Robin became his best friend. Well, not just Robin. When he wasn’t spending his nights with Robin he was spending his days with Jason. They’d spent a numerous amount of days fighting Bowser Jr. 

_“Wow Tim you are actually really bad at video games.” Jason teases, putting down his Wii remote, “How are you gonna be a nerd and bad at video games? Pick a struggle.”_

_“Says the guy that reads for fun.” Like Jason had the room to call anyone a nerd, Mr. Future English Major._

_“At least I know who Emily Bronte is.”_

_“...Who?” Is that name supposed to mean anything to him?_

Hours spent swimming in the Wayne’s pool, which frequently turned into dumb competitions that Jason of course always won, because well he’s Robin and Tim was not trained by the Batman, so really how valid are your bragging rights Jason, the competition was fixed from the start. 

And before he knew it, July was halfway over. The beginning of his summer was a whirlwind of fun days and fun nights. For the first time in a long time he forgot to feel alone. 

* * *

Tim honestly hadn’t realized it was his birthday. If he was being completely honest he didn’t even know what day of the week it was let alone of what day of the month. It was reaching that point in summer where all the days blurred together especially with how busy Robin _and_ Jason was keeping him. It wasn’t until he made his way to the kitchen at half past noon, blinking wearily and rubbing the blurriness out of his eyes. 

His semi live-in caretaker (semi as in, she was supposed to live-in but she and Tim both decided he didn’t need as much constant supervision as she was hired on to do, privately he suspected that she’d taken to staying at her boyfriends appartement when she wasn’t here.), Evelyn Kingston gave him a big smile as he came in. 

She was holding a hand behind her back, her lips pulled up in a kind smile, one of the most genuine ones that you’d see in the Drake household. The other hand reached out to ruffle Tim’s hair.

Tim’s had many different caretakers over the years but Evie definitely had to be his favorite. She was old enough to do her job, but young enough to feel like an older sibling to him. Evie had been hired on when Tim was just 10 and she herself was a few weeks shy of being 18, she was originally hired on part time while she was studying at Gotham U and his parents had taken such a liking to her that they offered to pay her tuition for the University of Bristol which was far closer to the Drake’s home so she could work full time and devote her time to her studies. 

(It wasn’t until he was older and saw the cold looks his mother gave Evie and the less than innocent ones his father would have that sometime that he decided that maybe he decided she’d probably been hired on for more reasons than he’d first assumed.) 

“Well good morning kiddo,” She said with a laugh, “I was gonna wake you up earlier but you were completely out of it, and I figured birthdays are a special enough occasion to sleep in.” 

At the end of her sentence she brings her hidden hand in front of her, in her hand a poorly frosted cupcake with a single lit candle in it. 

An uncontained smile makes it way onto his face, as she sings happy birthday, loudly jovially and out of tune. She’s just reaching the last few lines before Tim finally knows what to wish for. He wishes for more moments like this, he wishes that his parents could be here for this, and he wishes what he’d wished for since he was six, a family that was close like the Waynes. He closes his eyes and blows it out, he’d stopped believing in wishes a long time ago but maybe if he tried just this one more time. 

When he opens his eyes, Evie gives him an expectant look and puts the cupcake down on the island counter. She may be quite good at cooking, and all the other job requirements but baking was never her forte so there’s no way that’s even remotely edible. 

“So, what’d you wish for?” 

His stomach grumbles, “Food.” 

She laughs and pushes her hair out of her face, “Whoa now, that’s a tall order Timmy, but I think I can manage it.”

“I got it!” Tim calls out when the doorbell rings a few minutes later, leaving the older girl to dig through the pantry to find what they would be having for brunch.

  
  


Before Tim has even finished opening the door Jason Todd is there pushing his way through, standing in the Drake’s foyer giving the shorter boy a disappointed once over, “Why aren’t you dressed yet? We have big plans today Timbo.” 

  
  


“Who was at the door?” Evie calls out having heard the door close.

“It’s just Jason.” Tim says at the same time Jason yells back “Hey gorgeous!”

"Is he staying for lunch?" She yells back, and Tim repeats the question, "Are you staying for lunch?"

Jason stays for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i change the chapter count for summer??? yet again??? because this chapter is kicking my ass and i was like fuck it this fic is supposed to be for fun and i'll just split it up if i can't write it together.

**Author's Note:**

> [made a link tree so these links will always be current so i don't have to dig through all my fics everytime i change something.](https://linktr.ee/noahfense)


End file.
